The Beginning
by Anastaysha Marie Sue
Summary: The Beginning is about Chad and Sonny, from the show 'Sonny with a Chance'.CHANNY! Fluff and on, MIGHT make sequel... Not very good at summarys! none of us are lol PLEASE Read! I beg you and Review! :D its The Beginning! The beginning of their love!
1. A Spark to Start

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Hope you like it! My FIRST FANFIC on here so really I hope you like it. PLEASE review I use all the ideas that I get! Channy forever and so on. **

A Spark to Start

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Sonny sighed as she entered her dressing room. She sat down staring into her vanity's mirror. Tawni walked in and stared at the sad Sonny.

"Sonny! What's wrong!?" Tawni asked.

"Sonny's not here right now leave a message after the beep, BEEP." Sonny quietly replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing Sonny and dragging her to her lovely orange couch, then sitting right next to her, "Tell me, What. Is. Wrong.", Tawni practically screeched through her teeth.

"Nothing! Just some problems with a boy, who I hate and don't really want to talk to right now." Sonny slowly explained, knowing how fierce Tawni could get.

"UGH! It's Chad, isn't it? I knew it! What is going on between you two? You joined about a month ago and ALREADY you have a Chad-making-you-depressed problem. Really that's sad, I-"Tawni was interrupted.

"He did nothing! He just said something hurtful…" Sonny said quietly.

Tawni, not feeling too much sympathy asked, "What'd he do? Or say?"

Sonny explained to her what he said to her and soon she ran off to go shopping. Leaving Sonny, to have a flash back about what happened with Chad Dylan Cooper, it all started out like this…:

Sonny walked into the cafeteria for lunch and noticed Chad in line getting lamb legs from the lunch lady. She walked to the line right behind him and…

"Lamb legs? Charming the lunch lady again, Chad?" She smiled sarcastically.

He turned around to only to see Sonny and replied, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't eat…(He nodded to the disgusting food)that for lunch everyday and has better. Unless you people at "Chuckle City" are admitting that you have not enough charm to charm a lunch lady!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Yea you have a big ego. Jerk. And we have charm, we just down show it much!" Sonny said.

"Yea, I can see that YOU have no charm, I will never believe that you will either. You are so uncharming that no wonder you have to put up with that disgusting food." Chad said, smirking. _**It's not true… wait what am I thinking!? Of course it is! Not. Is.**_

Sonny's smile turned into a frown and she turned totally hostile, "That hurt! How do people see anything in you! You're just an egotistical jerk! All you do is care only about yourself!" She looked really hurt and tears were welling up in her eyes but she fought back. She slapped him and ran out of the cafeteria. _That was probably the meanest thing he has ever said! _

Chad could only stare as she ran out of the cafeteria. _**What did I do! I must have hurt her... I should probably leave her alone and wait till' she cools off…**_

(A/N: End of FLASH BACK)

Tears rolled down Sonny's face, to say that she had no charm hurt her. She had plenty of charm, and she was going to show that Chad Dylan Cooper that she did. She got up and picked out, tomorrow's outfit, making sure it was pretty. She showered and got ready for bed, she sat on her bed and heard her phone 'moo', she picked it up to see who it was calling, surprisingly, it was Tawni. She answered…

"Hello? Tawni?"

"Sonny! I just called to ask how you were feeling!" That's a surprise, and very shocking_… I hear conversations in the background. I think I hear Chad… _

"I'm fine, who are you with?" Sonny was curious.

"Um, well… I went shopping and bumped into Portlyn and, ok this is gonna sound really weird, but we just kind of, I dun no, started shopping together so she invited me to hang out and I accepted and I am here with Portlyn, Chad, and some of their cast mates." Tawni said, trying to keep Chad's name covered.

"WHAT?!" Sonny screeched and suddenly the conversations over the phone went quiet.

"Yea… I knew you'd freak out so that's why I didn't call to tell you… Nico and Grady are here too…" Tawni said, trying to explain herself. Then Tawni heard crying over the phone.

" Sonny? Sonny?! Are you ok? Stop crying!" Tawni said, trying to reassure Sonny.

"What's going on? Why is Sonny crying?" Chad said.

Sonny could hear him in the phone then Tawni spoke up,

"Because YOU hurt her so bad that she got depressed and has been kind of, oh, I don't know crying her poor heart out because of you!" Tawni yelled at Chad at the top of her lungs. _You are SO dumb Chad!_

Chad snatched the phone from Tawni and said,

"Hello?! Sonny? Look I'm sorry okay! I was only teasing you! I didn't mean it!"

"Shut up you jerk face! I thought Chad Dylan Cooper didn't apologize!" _I hate this guy! LEAVE ME__ ALONE!_

"Yell all you want at me but I just said I am sorry…What I said wasn't true, it was the complete opposite!" Chad said, trying to soothe Sonny's nerves.

"Really? Or are you just messing with me?" Sonny sniffled through the phone.

Chad smiled to see that it was working.

"Yes, I mean it, and to prove it I'll say it right here, you are a very charming lady, Sonny." Chad said, honestly.

Sonny heard gasps through the phone and blushed a little.

She whispered sweetly, "Thank you, Chad."

When Chad heard that, his heart beat quickened and it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, he smiled and thought, _**Wow… She is really charming… no wait she is not. She is infuriating!**_

Chad whispered back in the same manner, "No problem…."

Sonny's heart melted and she felt something spark into place, she smiled and giggled. _Wow…_

1024 words. Signed, Anastaysha Marie Sue


	2. A Charmed Chad

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

A Charmed Chad

Sonny got up and dressed in the "charming outfit" she set out yesterday. Having heard Chad apologize was very surprising but what shocked her the most was when Chad admitted she was a very charming lady. Suddenly, Tawni entered the room.

"Hey, Tawni!" Sonny greeted.

"Hi, Sonny?" Tawni replied. Then she turned around and gave Sonny a once over and gasped.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sonny said, looking over herself in the mirror.

"No… You look pretty! I'm prettier though!" Tawni said.

Sonny agreed, " Tawni you will always looks prettier than me! Now what do you think?" she said directing to her outfit. (A/N, use your own imagination here kids. Everyone has different tastes! What do you think her charming outfit looks like?!)

"Sonny, honestly, you look hot. What's the occasion!? You aren't going to a party without me, are you!?" Tawni started, jumping to conclusions .

Sonny laughed, "No, This is just an outfit to get back at Chad for calling me uncharming and saying that none of us have charm."

Tawni gasped. "We so do have charm. Prove it to him Sonny!" Tawni said, cheering her on.

Sonny, surprised, grinned widely. "Thanks!" Then she walked out of the room to head out on her mission.

-

-

-

Chad walked over to the snack table on his set of 'Mackenzie Falls", then he spotted Sonny. Wow, did his heartbeat quicken. He thought she looked _**beautiful**_. He stared at her in awe while she made her way over to their snack bar, then she spotted him staring at her and smiled.

"What are you staring at?!" She scolded. Staring at his agape face

He was still in awe. She giggled and grinned, and then she slapped his head, He snapped out of it.

"Do NOT touch my hair!" He screamed, then looked away and started fixing his hair. He turned back around and his face turned scarlet red. She stared at him with a huge grin on her face, knowing she was triumphant.

"Why are you staring at me and why are you so red?" She asked, pretending not to know.

He couldn't speak. He just stared at her. She flushed and looked away. _He can stop with the acting now…_

"CHAD!" Portlyn screamed. She made her way over and looked at Chad, then at Sonny, then back at Chad.

"What's going on here?!" She asked, in a confused shock.

"I don't know. I just asked if I can get a cookie and they let me in… then this," She directed toward Chad, " was staring at me… he wont snap out of it."

For the first time ever, Chad lost his cool. (A/N, In my story anyway :P)_**No… Way… Snap out of it! **_Chad breathed in and out then ran to his dressing room. Portlyn and Sonny just stood there, shocked. They looked at each other then laughed.

"Wow! Sonny what'd you do?!" Portlyn said, in between laughs.

"I didn't do anything!" Sonny replied. Then she noticed all of the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast, staring at her in awe, just like Chad. Except for Portlyn. Portlyn noticed it too and stared at Sonny.

"What. Is. Going. On!" Portlyn screamed. Sonny looked at her in shock.

"I-I do-don't know…." She managed to stammer. Then one of the male members tried to make their move.

"Hey, pretty girl." He said, loudly so everyone could hear. Not everyone knew who she was. She looked at him in puzzlement. "What's your name?" He asked first and foremost.

Sonny and Portlyn stood their in shock.

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe from 'So Random!', ya' know, your rivals." Sonny said, trying to make the point clear.

Just as if on cue. Chad came in. Now, Chad came back to make sure that it wasn't Sonny. But he found guys flirting with her and she was trying to back them off. So, he made his move.

"Leave the girl alone. She is our rival, She is OBVIOUSLY doing this to ruin our show." Chad said.

Everyone gasped and backed off. Portlyn stared at Sonny.

"Sonny you do look hot today, what's the occasion?"

"There isn't one and thanks." Sonny replied with a grin.

Portlyn left and Chad came over, staring at Sonny from top to bottom. He was still in awe. And his one sparkly eye was ogling over her like she was a shiny new toy. She smiled and blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sonny said as she was being pulled away by Chad to a private place. She followed him trying to break free of his surprisingly strong grasp. They entered his dressing room and she was pulled to the couch. She sat down and he stared at her in awe then snapped out of it.

"Ok, what's up? Why are you trying to manipulate the whole cast of 'Mackenzie Falls'?! Why are you making everyone go all awestruck because of you? You and your hot, beautiful, charming, dazzling…" He started to trail off as he stared at her.

She only giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the couch, the closer she pulled him to her, the more his face turned red. She giggled and pulled him until he was only about a couple of inches away from her face. His face was full scarlet now as he can feel and smell her sweet breath. He was completely under her spell. She was satisfied and pushed him away and left the room, only to turn around and give him a wink.

She headed to her room and sat on the couch and day dreamed about the next day. Tomorrow was going to be fun. She unclipped the camera from her shirt and connected it to her laptop. She downloaded everything she recorded and played it over again to make sure she got it all. She giggled happily, as blackmail was only the fun of it..

1,024 Love, Anastaysha Marie Sue


	3. Something that I want

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Something that I want

Sonny woke up that day, excited by her plan.

Yesterday she had gotten all gussied up, so she could charm Chad with her looks. It was successful, but secretly the whole time, she was taping Chad with the mini camera she used in her hat, that one day. She taped how Chad was all dazed, and was completely swooning over her. She was intending to use this as blackmail to get Chad to take off all of the lies on his blog, and to get Chad to give them lobster and steak and lamb legs everyday. Oh, and an additional compliment-a-day would be cool too. She got dressed in another gorgeous outfit (A/N: Again imagination kids)and saved the video to a DVD CD, she grabbed her DVD player and headed to the set of 'Mackenzie Falls'.

She walked on to the set, and many people turned to stare, she was as equally gorgeous as yesterday, she grinned and kept walking till she got to Chad's dressing room. She put on her best 'cute' face and knocked on the door. The door opened and Chad stood there staring. She shot him a look. He snapped back to character.

"What are you doing here Sonny? I knew I was irresistible but to this limit? Wow" He feigned shock. But his ego was all the same.

Sonny lifted the CD player to his face and pressed play. She watched Chad. His face slowly turned into agonizing horror. He made a grab for it but Sonny pulled it back and shut it.

"Delete it!" Chad screamed.

"No, I'll delete it once you follow my demands. OR Ill put it up on YouTube." Sonny said slyly.

Chad was in shock. He never knew Sonny would do this to him. He couldn't imagine Sonny blackmailing anyone. But he had to follow through.

"Fine. What are your demands?" Chad said cockily.

Sonny smiled an evil smile and said, "You are to comment my whole cast everyday, something NICE. You are to give my cast lobster and steak and all that we want at the cafeteria. You are also to take off ALL of the stupid lies about me and my cast. Oh, and you are to tell no one of this. Your life depends on this. Oh… and one other thing. Every day you will sit by us in the cafeteria for at least 10 minutes." Sonny tilted her head and grinned.

Chad stood there. THAT was A LOT of demands. He groaned.

"REALLY SONNY REALLY?" Chad screeched. All she did was raise her eyebrows and nod.

He went to his computer and started editing all of his blogs and apologized to everyone about the lies. She examined it and nodded in approval. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to her set and pushed him into the prop room. He had to admit, he was liking this sly and evil Sonny, he found it very attractive…

"Everyone, Chad would like to say something." Sonny said, grinning her lovely, toothy grin. _Here goes…_

Chad groaned and Sonny glared at him. He started:

"Blondie, you look lovely today, Lido your hat's cool, Braidy your looking nice, Zara your pigtails are cool…..Oh and Sonny you look absolutely gorgeous." Chad said all at once, but at the end he looked away and blushed. Sonny saw and couldn't help but blush as well.

"Okay…" The whole cast said in unison.

"First of all, It's Tawni, not Blondie, its Nico not Lido, Grady not Brady. And it's Zora." Sonny stated.

"What's going on?" Tawni asked.

Chad was about to say but then Sonny glared at him. She shooed him out, they had to start rehearsal. But before that she quickly explained, the cast all had grins on their faces and all agreed to go along.

After rehearsal, the cast member went to the cafeteria and Sonny headed over to Chad's table to take their orders, Sonny only grinned.

Everybody ordered something, and they all smiled and thanked Sonny, Sonny giggled and looked down. Chad was watching her. _**Cute…So stupidly cute…**_

Chad gave everyone their food and sat down next to Sonny, all he did was stare at her. She looked at him and blinked a couple of times. They both blushed and she looked away, she ate what she ordered. They stayed there for about a half hour, Chad still hadn't left and Sonny didn't shoo him away. He was only supposed to stay for 10 minutes. He still didn't leave, when their time for rehearsals started. He followed Sonny to her set and said his goodbyes, then walked off to his own set only to be confronted by Portlyn.

"Why were you sitting at their table?" Portlyn asked.

Chad knew he couldn't say anything, or else the video will be posted.

"Um, I felt like a change?" He said more of a question then a statement.

Portlyn groaned and pulled him to his dressing room. She forced him to sit on the couch.

"Tell me the REAL reason why." Portlyn said, she was angry.

Chad lifted his pointer indicating "wait" and called Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny singed.

"Hey Sonny, I have a question for you. And my life depends on it." Chad quickly murmured.

"What ever it is, No." Sonny automatically stated.

"What? You just did NOT say NO to Chad Dylan Cooper. I need to ask you a simple question!" Chad screeched through his teeth.

Sonny gave in. "What?"

"Can I please tell Portlyn, she is giving me death glares and wont leave me alone unless I tell her. PLEASE Sonny PLEASE." Chad begged.

Sonny laughed, Chad was begging. It all seemed so surprising to her. She thought about it._ It was only going to last a couple of days. Except of the food thing. And the compliments. So why not?_

"Okay, you can tell her. But she can't tell the rest of your cast. Or else I WILL post it." Sonny said, making sure the last part was clear.

Chad tensed up and let out a sigh. "Thanks" He said quickly before shutting the phone.

Portlyn stood there. Shocked. She said….

**He he…I needed SOMETHING to lead yall on, you guys seemed to like my other story more ******** I like this one too lol. Anyway, I'm sorry that Sonny seemed a little evil in this story, I know she is a sweetheart but I mean she HAD to have it in her. Plus I just love the devious thought of blackmail against Chad. What do yall think will happen! (I haven't typed it yet so I need Ideas!) Now off to type Chapter 2 of "Broken Down" Read it! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**How it feels like to get a review:**

**You kinda feel happy and ecstatic all at once; someone liked your work and wants more. It just gets you all hyped up, like you were on sugar or something. (Experiences). When I found out that 17 people reviewed my other story… I technically went nuts… I told everyone I knew… and someone told me to make sure no one would steal my story, so now I'm all worried that people are gonna steal my stories! So I don't know what to do. I am actually gonna put a copyright on it. Meaning if it's found anywhere else. I will sue you ******** No one likes to be robbed. And I obviously don't either. (I don't know HOW to copyright it so no flames bout this please.) and anyway. REVIEW Review Reviews!**

**1,295 Love, Anastaysha. **


	4. Planning,Sneaking,Special Days

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Planning, Sneaking, Special Days.

Portlyn stood there. Shocked. "What the hell? Why did you have to call Sonny?! What are you hiding from me?! You are dating her aren't you!" Portlyn screamed. Chad sat there shocked at the idea of him dating Sonny.

"Portlyn, your nuts! Keep your voice down! And NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DATE SONNY! I will tell you everything you want but just stay quiet! GOD! Do NOT yell at Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad whispered/screamed back.

Portlyn let out a sigh and sat down by Chad and had him explain that Sonny was blackmailing him with his awed gazes from yesterday, and that if he didn't follow their demands she'd post it on YouTube, then he listed the demands. After he was done explaining , Portlyn gave it some thought.

"I didn't think that sweet, innocent Sonny would be so devious… You have no choice but to follow through…" Portlyn stated.

"I didn't think Sonny had it in her. But I like it." Chad said while giving his famous 'bad-boy' smirk.

Portlyn rolled her eyes, she was thinking of a way to get Sonny not to post the video. _Maybe Chad could find something she loves to do and gets her to do it with him, then he goes and charms her while doing whatever it is, and gets her to stop the blackmail. Genius! _

"Chad, I have a plan on getting that blackmail off of you." Portlyn said with a devilish grin, hoping her plan was full-proof. Chad looked at her in a way like she was crazy while she explained the plan.

"That could actually work!" Chad said, surprised. _**It could work; I mean my charm does have an effect on her.**_

So Chad set off to Sonny's dressing room to dig through her stuff to find something she really wants to do, The _So Random! Cast _were all at rehearsal so Chad just walked into her dressing room and went to Sonny's stuff and opened a drawer and dug through it, nothing. So he went to another drawer and right there, right when he opened it, he found her Diary. How'd he know it was her Diary? It was a bit obvious because it said 'Sonny's Diary' on it. He took a look around and locked the door and opened the journal to the last page that had writing on it.

Dear Diary,

Another day has passed and you don't know how much sleep I want, I woke up this morning feeling wonderful, I got dressed and set out to video tape Chad while he went all 'awestruck' on me, I am gonna use the footage as blackmail, I know this doesn't sound like me but, my cast mates need respect from him and I want to see what he will do. I told you how Chad annoyed my guts and how he had killed my feelings yesterday, well I left out a part, when we were on the phone, Chad called me charming, and everyone heard. It was really funny. I blushed a little too. Anyway! When he told me "No problem…" I swear my heart skipped 3 beats.

_**Wow, nice going Chad Dylan Cooper! Yeah! Ok, let's see if there is anything more.**_

So, anyway, I really miss Lucy, and I miss how me and her would pick blueberries from a farm every year, we were supposed to do it a month ago, but then again, I joined at the time. I miss Wisconsin I want to go there and pick up Lucy then give her a tour of Hollywood then pick blueberries. Then go to a fancy restaurant and eat there, then have a slumber party.

_**No way! I do not do slumber parties. It could be fun though, me and 2 girls, pillow fights, oh sweet and lovely dreams. Chad, Back to reading.**_

Then the next day I'd have her meet Chad then watch us argue, (giggle), then we would go out and tour the set of So Random! And have her meet my cast, and then talk about how to annoy Chad, oh and play truth or dare with everyone! Any way this is Lucy's number JUST INCASE I FORGET to put it in my phone, (A/N: NOT THE REAL NUMBER OBVIOUSLY); 555-1234. There, Well Sweet Dreams, Love Sonny!

_**Blueberry picking with Lucy? Fancy restaurants? Tour of Holly wood and her set? Slumber Party? Truth or Dare? Wow, I gotta write this in order!**_

So Chad writes it down in order as quick as he could then sets everything back the way it was, runs out of the room, and goes to find Portlyn. He finds her still in his dressing room, digging through his stuff. He heads over and pushes her away from his stuff and hands her the paper.

"Here! This is what I got!" Chad said, panting.

She looks it over and grins, she hands it back to Chad. Chad looked confused.

"Okay, now its pretty simple just plan that day and make it special for her, Oh and YOU WILL JOIN THE SLUMBER PARTY!" Portlyn instructed sternly, before leaving.

A few days later:

Chad sighed, he knew what he had to do now, he grabbed his laptop and looked for a blueberry picking farm near Hollywood and found '_**Coastal **____California Blueberry__** Farm, LLC.**_' and called them up and asked if he could come with 2 other people to have a tour and pick some blueberries. They agreed for a price and Chad agreed and called Lucy's number and asked her to come as a surprise guest and that his private jet will pick her up tomorrow, He chose tomorrow because that was their day off. He decided to rent an apartment for the sleep over and called her mother to make sure it was okay. Her mom said it was fine and that it was really sweet of him to do this. _**(A/N: He is Chad Dylan Cooper isn't he? :P)**_ Chad then asked the janitor of Condor Studios to give him the keys for tomorrow so he can come in and ended up paying the guy one-hundred and fifty dollars for the keys, Chad didn't care because he was super rich. He arranged a bus to give them a tour of Hollywood. He then walked over to Sonny's dressing room and knocked on the door. Sonny opened it, surprised but when she saw Chad her face turned into a glare.

"What do you want Chad…" Sonny said with annoyance in her voice. She was in her normal outfit and was getting ready to go home for the weekend, she looked tired. He stared back at her and smiled.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" Chad said innocently at first then, " Pack your bags! I'm taking you on a trip! I called your mom, I got the number from Marshall, and she said it was fine, we are going tomorrow and um you'll need 3 sets of clothing, and your pajama's and anything extra that you need, its only a 2 day trip so… the type of clothing you will need is Casual, Elegant, and one that you can get real messy with" Chad smirked at the word messy after he had gone all out menacingly on her.

Sonny blinked a couple times in surprise and turned around shocked and did as he said. She then looked at him and then….

_**1409 Love, Anastaysha Marie Sue**_

_**HEHEHEEE live with it I'm evil! Will she slap him? Will she KISS him? Will she hug him! Will she question him! Find out in the Next Chapter!!!!! Which you need to review for xD :::: Lol anyway I'm really excited about the next chapter, this is a filler chapter, I'm getting better at this, OK I NEED IDEAS! Either that or I end this story. Which I don't want to do because I need ideas, and I have the ending set up but it needs lots of drama and al the shit to go in between. PLEASE REVIEW! That green review button is taunting you! Please click it! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY AIR! I NNNEEEEDDD THEM! Lol… No really press it and review! I'm being serious vvvvvvvvvvv right there vvvvvvvvvvvvvv follow the arrows.**_


	5. Picking up Lucy

Ok its been around hours since I last posted my 4th chapter. Again this is what reviews do to you….

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Picking up Lucy.

Sonny blinked a couple times in surprise and turned around shocked and did as he said. She then looked at him and then…. (A/N: STABBED HIM WITH A KNIFE {oh no I joke}. Lol)

She plucks out a string of hair.

Chad stumbles back as Sonny laughs like crazy.

"MY HAIR! You plucked a piece of MY HAIR! Oh My GOD!" Chad screamed over and over again while making Sonny laugh harder and harder. Soon Sonny had to hold herself from falling.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Chad screamed at Sonny, he turns to face her, and then he noticed the small distance between their faces. Sonny seemed to notice and took a big step back. Chad smirked and grabbed Sonny's suitcase off the floor. He walks ahead and gets into the limo with Sonny. He smirked at her and checked her out just to make her feel uncomfortable. He chuckled when she shifted from discomfort.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonny asked, curiosity and fear in her voice.

Chad laughed and pointed at his private jet, which seemed to scare Sonny some more. Chad only laughed, They both stepped out of the limo and Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and gently pulled her to inside of the jet plane. Sonny seemed awed by its interior; she looked at carpet and seats. (A/N: IMAGINATIONS KIDDETS, ya know like cadets only kiddets) Chad pulled her to the seat next to him, he took the window seat. The only window seat; he made sure all the other windows wouldn't let Sonny look out side, and left one, for him to enjoy.

"Wow… it's so fancy in here… I really wonder where we are going…." Sonny rambled, still awestruck. The plane took off and she was still rambling about a couple of hours later. Suddenly, he felt a thud on his shoulder and saw that Sonny had fallen asleep. He smiled and put the blindfold on Sonny as he waited for the plane to reach Wisconsin. Suddenly he heard a mumbling noise and he looked at Sonny. He instantly got out his phone and began recording the sound.

"Chad…annoying…jerk" He heard her say, he smiled a little and listened in for anything.

"Chad…sweet…caring…cute…" Sonny mumbled and Chad froze up… he couldn't think, his mouth fell open and then closed once she said, "Stupid, annoying, cute, jerk face, bipolar, egotistical, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hope he dies" He laughed quietly at that.

A couple of hours later the plane landed and the doors opened and Lucy stepped inside, She waved at Chad and Chad put a finger to his lips indicating to stay quiet, he pointed at Sonny… who was still asleep on Chad's shoulder. Lucy nodded and sat in the seat in front of Sonny, she giggled quietly at how cute she slept. Chad smiled.

"What's up?" Lucy whispered. Giving Chad a raise of the eyebrow and pointing towards Sonny. Chad blushed and laughed.

"She was rambling and fell asleep on my shoulder. I don't mind though, its kinda nice. She is kinda cute when she sleeps too. And She talks in her sleep." Chad explained.

"Ya, she did that to me once! One time she was talking about cheese, it made me laugh so hard!" Lucy started her story, Chad and Lucy talked about Sonny for the few hours that they had to wait. Soon the plane landed and Chad pointed at Sonny who was still asleep. Lucy laughed and nodded. She put a hand gently on Sonny's knee, then gave it a light slap and like a robot Sonny was up and out of her seat at once. (A/N: I made that up lol its not real. OR IS IT!)Chad put a finger to his lips indicating Lucy to stay quiet. Chad laughed.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart!" Chad said, and laughed again. Lucy started to giggle but clamped her hand over her mouth at once.

"Chad? Why is there a blindfold on me? And how'd you know how to wake me up so fast? The only person who knows is Lucy…" Sonny trailed off with sudden realization. She took off the blindfold and looked around and spotted Lucy, sitting right there. She gaped at Lucy, she had that "Is that thing real?!" Face on. Lucy just nodded and laughed, she got up and gave Sonny a hug and Sonny just squeezed Lucy back. Then she turned her gaze to Chad.

"Not Bad for an annoying jerk or sweet, caring, cute person, or in a longer term: Stupid, annoying, cute, jerk face, bipolar, egotistical, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hope he dies" Chad said, mimicking Sonny.

Sonny's face went red. "You have no proof!!!" Chad took out his phone and played the recording. She looked down as her face turned red. Chad chuckled and pulled her face up.

"Don't worry! I won't post this If you don't post that video!" He said, and then stuck out his tongue. She stuck out hers.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

He stepped closer until his face was an inch from hers and said, "Fine" Lucy only watched and her face turned red at the small distance between the two.

"Um… Chad you called me out here to see this?" Lucy asked. They both looked at Lucy at once.

"No I didn't lets step out of the plane and lets get to our ride before it leaves." Chad said and headed straight for the door. He stepped out and stepped down and into the limo, followed by Sonny and Lucy, who were really confused.

In the limo, Chad sat across from the two girls and they were heading for an apartment building. Sonny and Lucy looked skeptical and suspicious. Chad shook his head and stepped out and got his bag while, Sonny got hers and Lucy got hers. They walked inside and Chad led them to an apartment building with 3 beds and a small kitchen a small bathroom and a small living room. Sonny and Lucy took the beds that were closer together while Chad took the one that was farther away from the two girls.

He instructed them to change into their 'Messy' outfit. Sonny and Lucy decided to take turns in the bathroom. Sonny went first. Chad walked over to the bathroom. Little did he know that Sonny Munroe was changing in there. He turned the knob and….

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA, I love cliff hangers yes I do! This Is another filler… The next chapter is the blueberry picking chapter, and ill give you a hint… there is a jealousssyyyy in that chapter… meaning… Chad, Sonny, OR Lucy are gonna get into a fight over someone else! Maybe the bestfriends will break up, maybe Lucy kisses Chad! , Maybe Sonny Kisses Chad! Maybe Sonny kisses both of them! Maybe Chad kisses both of them! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS! There Is a small button underneath this sentence that would love to be clicked, please click it if you want this story to continue. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Blueberry love!

This is so far my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Love to everyone who's reviewed!

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Blueberry love!

He instructed them to change into their 'Messy' outfit. Sonny and Lucy decided to take turns in the bathroom. Sonny went first. Chad walked over to the bathroom. Little did he know that Sonny Munroe was changing in there…? He turned the knob and…

Sonny came popping through, knocking into Chad and giving both of them a scare. They stared at each other for a moment; Chad shrugged and went in to change. (A/N: Use your imaginations, what do you think their messy outfits were? Ok, to me. Chad's was a grey t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers, Sonny was a white t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, and Lucy was a pink t-shirt with jean Capri's. They all look pretty much the same only they have a different color shirt and Lucy is wearing Capri's.)Chad came out and let Lucy in. Chad walked over to Sonny and looked her over. She looked at him, confused. Lucy came out and stood by Sonny and looked at Chad confused as well. Chad shrugged and went out the door. They both followed right behind him. Sonny shut the door and made sure it was locked. Then she followed them down and into Chad's car.

"Excited?" Chad asked as he looked at the two girls sitting in the back. The girls just stared at him and mumbled, "Sure I guess…" Chad just smirked his signature smirk and started the car and headed off to the farm.

The ride there was pretty quiet and Sonny and Lucy were in the back pondering as to where they were going. Chad only smiled as he pulled up to the farm. He stopped the car and turned to Lucy and Sonny. They both looked at him and grinned as they read the sign that said, "Coastal California Blueberry Farm" (A/N: this is a real farm, I have never been to it but I just searched it, I don't even know if its near Hollywood so don't ask me lol). They stared at Chad in disbelief and hoped out of the car. Chad got out and locked his car then ran over to the 2 girls and entered the barn. He saw a man and told him that he was there for the tour and the blueberry picking. The man grinned and put out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, and I assume that these 2 lovely girls are the guests you told me about?" The man asked. Chad nodded and turned around and saw the girls a little flustered.

"So how about that tour!" The man said, "My name is Matt by the way, follow me to the fields."

They all nodded and followed Matt to the fields. When they reached the place the girls gasped. Chad just had to smile. Matt laughed and began the tour on how they grew their blueberries and how it all started out, he showed them over to a small shed where they each grabbed a basket , Then Matt brought them to a couple of trees where they could pick the berries. The girls grinned and thanked Matt as he walked away.

"Chhaaaaadddd" Sonny whined. Lucy laughed and Chad chuckled.

"Whaaaaatttt" Chad whined, mocking Sonny. He gave her his famous smirk.

"Why'd you bring us here? How'd you know about me and Lucy picking blueberries?" Sonny asked a little suspicion in her voice. Chad had to admit it now…

"Ok, I am not one to admit things but I… I went into your dressing room and dug through your stuff, then I found you diary…" Chad started, Sonny's face turned red and she looked to the ground, while Lucy stared at Chad in disbelief.

"I read the last page and it said that you wanted to do all these things with Lucy… and I felt guilty so I decided to make it happen for you." Chad blushed and looked down. Lucy's face softened and she smiled. Sonny looked at Chad and smiled softly as well.

"I won't forgive you for going through my diary but, this is really sweet Chad…but I have a question… Did you read through the whole thing…?" Sonny said/asked, looking a bit hopeful.

"No I didn't only the last page you wrote in…" Chad said, still looking down. Sonny smiled and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek, and then she turned and started to pick berries with Lucy. Chad stood there all dazed as he felt his cheek in the spot she kissed him, he smiled and started picking berries. After they were done, they got to eat the berries. Chad flicked one at Sonny, which caused her to whine and throw one at Chad, then the 3 started laughing and they started throwing blueberries at each other! Chad tripped over a tree root and stumble onto Sonny. Sonny caught him and they looked at each other and blushed, they locked eyes and couldn't seem to look away. Lucy watched them and grinned, she knew that these two liked each other. She watched as they locked eyes and couldn't push away. She chuckled quietly.

Sonny and Chad didn't seem to want to look away. Chad looked at how close they were and he knew Sonny was doing the same, he straightened up and stared into Sonny's eyes, Brown met blue, Sonny seemed to melt into his deep ocean eyes. He leaned down and kissed Sonny's cheek. She blinked slowly and looked at him.

"We have to go, slumber party tonight, remembers?" Chad whispered against her cheek. She nodded as the blood seemed to rush to her face. Chad's face was really red. He let go and walked to the car with the blueberries, she stood there in a daze.

She replayed it over and over. Lucy watched her and walked right in front of her.

"You okay? I knew he liked you but, Do you like him?" Lucy asked.

Sonny stared at Lucy and took her hand and pulled her to the car, they slowed to a walk.

"Lucy, I-" Sonny started.

God! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been pushed around lately, I'm not getting any reviews so I am just planning on finishing this story and moving on to my more popular one. I am really dedicated to this story because it gets fluffy and cuter the more it unfolds.

So anyway! What do you think she will say? Will she admit to liking him or will she say she doesn't. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

Ok, there is a VERY LONELY button down there! My 20th reviewer will get a part in the story! (Their name will be a character.) Just tell me if you liked the chapter! Then write your name and tell me what the character will do! Thanks!

1193 words, Love Ana


	7. Old & New Heartbreaks and Scary Slumber

**Oh wow!! I post it up and I wake up from a horrible nightmare! I mean it! The night mare was so bad I woke up shaking! Then, I go online and look, from 16 to 22 reviews. It made my day and made my nightmares seem to disappear! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Special thanks to:**

**girlpower8900, twiSWACfan, a mystery reviewer!, mell-bellz-luves-u, kataang0, and 4evsSmeds543!!!~~~~ Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Ok! My 20****th**** reviewer was mell-bellz-luves-u! So, she got to choose either a character being named after her and what that character will do, OR she got to choose what can happen in the next chapter! So this chapter is yours! :D She decided on the character! Great! **

_**Melanie Woods**_** will be ****mell-bellz-luves-u****'s character! Read on to see what happened!!!**

**This is the longest Chapter YET!**

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

Old & New Heartbreaks and Scary Slumber Fun!

"Lucy, I-" Sonny started, then she spotted her old boyfriend with a girl with short red hair, then Chad called them over so they ran to the car and got in.

"We are heading to the DVD store so I can buy some movies for the slumber party, Ok?" Sonny blushed and nodded. Chad smiled and drove to the nearest DVD store. They got out and entered and started to look for some good DVD's.

"Lets have some scary movies!" Lucy said, Chad agreed but Sonny shook her head.

"No way, I don't want to get nightmares!" Sonny stated. Chad shook his head and Lucy pouted.

Then came in a young teenager about Chad's age and a girl which looks like his ex-girlfriend, they bumped into Chad and Chad turned around and stared in horror, Sonny spotted the couple and walked over to do the same, she noticed that it was her old boyfriend but with a different girl, this girl had curly brown hair and had pretty hazel eyes, she nudged Lucy as they both stared at the boy and Lucy growled.

"What are you doing here!?" They all piped up. All five of them looked at each other.

"You know them?" They all said again. Then Sonny stepped in first to explain.

"This jerk used to be my old boyfriend back in Wisconsin. He cheated on me with 3 girls! All at the same time! Then he dumped me at the spring dance." Sonny said, and then glared at Chad, "You know them too?" Sonny went to stand by Lucy and Chad started explaining.

"Ya, only the girl though, her name is Melanie, she is almost like you Sonny only she doesn't smile that much and she was my girlfriend a while back." Chad said.

The girl named Melanie started, "Hi there! I am Melanie Woods and Yes I was with Chad and you are?" She stuck out her hand to Sonny, Sonny grinned and took it. "Sonny Munroe from _So Random! _Nice to meet you! Can I ask what you're doing with the jerk? Because I remember seeing him with a different girl earlier." Sonny said raising her eyebrow at the boy.

"Really? What did she look like Sonny?" Melanie seemed suspicious, like she knew about it but needed proof. Sonny explained that the girl had short reed hair and was much paler then Melanie. Melanie, Lucy, and Sonny all glared at the boy. Chad stared at the boy as well.

"Dave, have an explanation? My best friends all warned me and now a celebrity star is saying the same?! What in god's name is going on!?" Melanie yelled, loud enough to startle Dave and Chad but not the whole store. Lucy and Sonny had pity and anger in their eyes and they both put a hand on Melanie's shoulder to hold her back.

"Dave, Chad is a jerk too, but at least he doesn't do what you did!" Lucy said. Chad glared at her and then nodded. Suddenly a girl pounced on Dave, she had red, short hair and was pale, She was the same girl they saw earlier.

"Hi there Davey!" The girl purred. Melanie had tears flowing down and Sonny had them too. Sonny hugged Melanie as she sobbed into her shirt.

"That's the girl! She was the one you were walking with earlier!" Lucy yelled, then another girl came and did the same to Dave only she was blonde and had wavy hair, and much tanner. Lucy stared in horror. Chad was stunned.

"Hey what are you 3 girls' names?" Chad asked politely.

"Mary" The red hard one replied.

"Jasmine!" The blonde one replied.

"Well Mary, and Jasmine, this guy, Dave, has been cheating on you. Melanie here was also cheated on. With you guys."

The 2 girls stepped back and slapped Dave, tears were rolling down their faces. Chad winced and Sonny grabbed the 2 girls and gave them all a big hug, she let them sob into their shirts as well.

"Chad can you get him to leave?" Sonny asked Chad, giving him a pleaded look. Chad agreed in an instant and knocked Dave out and dragged him outside. He came back inside and grabbed a scary movie pack consisting of 3 DVDs and a romance movie pack that had 2 DVDS. He paid for them and went to the 5 girls.

Chad let out a loud sigh. "Ok… girls… would you like to join Sonny's slumber party? I'm sure all you girls will have fun!" Chad said giving a small soft smile. The five girls stared at Chad.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper, caring?" Sonny said, fake disbelief in her voice.

"Ya well don't get used to it." Chad sighed and rubbed his neck. The girls all had hopeful and soft smiles. They all nodded and got out their cell phones and called their parents and told them about what happened and where they were going. Sonny stood by Chad and stared at him and smiled, Chad turned his head and stared at Sonny and smiled. He looked at the 3 girls in front of him. Then both Lucy and Sonny kissed his cheek on both sides, and then the 3 girls all did the same. Chad's face turned red and he chuckled nervously, all the girls grinned.

They all got to the car Chad drove to each one of the girls houses so they can get their stuff, He went to Wal-Mart and bought all of them a sleeping bag. Sonny couldn't help but love this side of Chad.

"Take us to the apartment Chad." Sonny teased.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not listen to back seat drivers." Chad teased back.

"Oh no you better!" Sonny laughed. The four girls stared at each other and smiled and started to make a plan.

"Fine." Chad started.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good!" Sonny ended with a laugh, they both started laughing then they noticed the 4 girls giggling in the back. They both blushed and smiled.

Chad finally got to the apartment and led the girls up and everything. The girls went to shower and change into their pajamas. Chad grinned and called for pizza, he put the 3 bowls of popcorn on the table, then he put the pizza in the middle, then he put chips and candy by that, then he got the 3 different Sodas' out. He got the cups and placed them all in front of the T.V. The girls came out and gasped at the feast and the perfect setting for the party. They had tears in their eyes. They all tackled Chad and thanked him. The girls sat in their spots while Chad went in to shower and change. As son as he went in they turned on the radio and turned to Sonny, all 4 of them.

"W-what?!" Sonny stuttered, all the girls gave her the Oh-you-know-what! - look.

"YOU LIKE HIM AND HE LIKES YOU!" They all yelled. Sonny stared at them.

"We see how you 2 stare at each other!" Melanie said. Sonny looked at her surprised.

"No, I don't like him!" Sonny said, her voice raising 2 octaves. They all stared at her and she gave up. She gave it some thought; _I know I don't like him! Do I? Sure, he has gorgeous hair…and those beautiful blue eyes…but he was a jerk! But… he was nice and sweet and caring today…he cared enough to make all this come true…_

Sonny sighs, the girls look at her hopefully. "I don't like him!" Sonny stated. The girls groaned and whispered, "She'll find out when she comes back from her trip to de-nial." Sonny just stared at them. Then Chad came out. All the girls shushed. Chad stared at the incredulously. He sat down by Sonny on the loveseat and grabbed the first scary movie, and popped it in.

The girls watched and soon they were all jumpy and holding onto each other. A man's head was pulled off and Sonny jumped into Chad's lap. Her cheeks turned red and then her face went white from the movie, Chad jumped and held onto Sonny. They both blushed. All the girls were holding onto each other. The movie ended and 2 of the popcorn bowls were gone. Everyone was panting and then they all burst into laughter. Sonny was still holding onto Chad. All the girls stared at the 2 and they both instantly let go. Chad and Sonny both blushed and giggled nervously.

Chad decided to put in a romance movie. As the movie went in the girls started crying from the drama of Brent leaving Shannon because of his job. Chad was on the verge of tears as well. The girls all had tissues. Sonny held onto Chad's arm and squeezed it every time she cried. Chad only pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He couldn't bear the fact that she isn't close enough. The movie was almost like Chad and Sonny.

A rivalry between 2 companies, a daughter and a son from each company fell for each other. Brent left Shannon because he was dragged to a different job. While the other couple, Max and Rhonda stayed together even though Max was a jerk and had a huge ego. Rhonda was like Sonny only she cried a lot, she wasn't that strong. At the end Brent quit his job for Rhonda and reunited with her, they kissed at the end. This made Chad and Sonny think about kissing each other, which caused them to blush and look at each other.

They locked eyes for what seemed as hours when really it was only a couple of minutes, Sonny broke the gaze. They all started to eat the cold pizza and pop. Chad put in the comedy movie and everyone squeezed on to the floor. Except for Sonny and Chad. Chad got a blanket and covered the girls on the floor and got one for him and Sonny.

They all laughed at certain parts and soon all the girls were asleep, Chad peered down at Sonny, she was still awake, she looks up at him and they lock eyes. Chad smiles down at her and she smiles back at him, he leans down and kisses her forehead gently. She giggles and he smirks. The girls stir and the movie ends, Sonny kisses Chad on the cheek and gets up to wake the girls. Chad holds a hand on his cheek where she kissed him. He is in a daze and he can't help but wonder if she likes him. He watches her gently wake everyone to put them in their beds. After she is done, he gets up and walks up behind her and grabs her by the waist. She is startled and he chuckles, she puts her head back to see who it was. Chad smiles and Sonny turns around in his arms. _His arms are so warm, I feel like I belong here… What are you talking about Sonny! This is your rival you are thinking about... But it really feels nice here, I feel like I perfectly fit here… Am I falling for Chad? I mean he is nice and gorgeous and…perfect… other than his big ego and him being a jerk…but why am I so attracted to him?_

Sonny hugs Chad and Chad grins and puts his face in her hair. _**She feels perfect here; I swear I know she belongs here in my arms. But she is my rival, she is perfect, she is bright and sunny, she is cute, adorable, beautiful…sure she annoys me, but she is nice and my complete opposite, but hey I find her attractive… Am I falling for Sonny?**_

Sonny looks up at Chad and they both smile. Secretly the girls are awake, they want to know what happens…

Chad got the nerve to ask. "Sonny, do you l…l…like me?" Chad managed to say. She stared at him blankly and sighed. "Chad, honestly I don't know, I really don't know… Do you like me?" She said/asked. He let his hands run down her arms, "I don't know… I mean your sunny personality, you're cute, adorable, and beautiful, sure you are annoying… but your nice and I am your complete opposite, so you answer me, do I like you? And do you like me?" He confessed without realizing, she stared at him speechless, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then smiled. She stuttered, "I-I-I don-t –kn-n-ow…" She stood there and he leaned down and…

**THIS WAS THE FUNNEST CHAPTER TO WRITE! REVIEW IF WANT MORE!**

**W-I WANT MORE**

**N- NO I DON'T WANT MORE. **

**Lol Super longer than all of my other chapters! I had it cliffy right there: D SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WILL DO!?!?!?!! I AM SO EXCITED AND I HAVENT EVEN DECIDED! I hope you all loved it! Melanie will be included in more chapters! Mary and Jasmine will too! Do you think they will confess?! Oh I hope they do! But maybe they won't! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! I want at least 7 more reviews :( I really wanna know what people are thinking… **

**VERY LONELY BUTTON BELOW CLICKS IT AND ANOTHER CHAPTER WILLS MAGICLY APPEAR!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	8. A Hope at Love and an unexpected person!

_Sorry for taking so long to update! Its been 3 weeks I know I am SOOO SORRY but the reviews didn't give me any motivation and I had writers block! _

_I am sorry guys but there won't be that many chapters left before it ends… No one likes this story much! :D Oh and I think ill stop in like Chapter 12!_

I own Melanie, Jasmine, Mary, and Ana (I HAD to add myself. I just imagined my self being there.) :D Forgive me

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance,……YET! :D**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_

_A Hope at Love and an unexpected person!_

_She stood there and he leaned down and…_

She stood there and he leaned down and put his forehead to hers and sighed. She stares up at him and he looks into her eyes, she stares back into his and sees a flash of hurt and confusion in his eyes… She only gives a sympathetic look.

"I-I-I..mm…so sorry…" She managed to say… He looked at her deeply in the eyes and inched closer to her. She took a step back and he stepped closer, they kept on doing this until Sonny reached a wall. Sonny put her hand on the wall before landing on it and Chad only came closer…He inched his face closer to hers and as soon as he was only an inch away, the girls started peering over to see if they were kissing. They could only see the back of Chad at this point, So they assumed that Sonny and Chad were kissing, but oh boy were they wrong… they all got too excited and practically jumped out of bed.

"FINALLY! YOU GUYS FINALLY KISSED!" They all yelled in unison.

Chad and Sonny automatically turned red, they were close to it and even though they didn't kiss yet, they still wanted to. Chad groaned and Sonny giggled.

"No we didn't kiss you idiots, I was about to though!" Chad said, face fully red and glaring at the girls. Once the words sink in the girls groaned and started whining to each other. Sonny giggled and they all turned to her. Sonny blushed and opened her mouth to say something.

"If you guys really want that kiss, I guess I could offer it up…" She whispered, and Chad turned around and stared at her. Chad knew he wanted her so much. But he couldn't believe she was offering herself up. The thought of innocent little Sonny offering herself up like that made him chuckle. He picked her up by her waist arms and placed her in a position so all of the girl could see them. She stared at him the whole time with a smile on her face. The girls breathed in and stared anxiously as Chad stroked Sonny's cheek. Chad leaned in and hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. It was soft, and sweet, sparks flew in the air and tingles ran down their spines, the world seemed to disappeared as though they were the only things there. All the girls giggled and cheered. Sonny was kissing back, her arms now around Chad's neck, and Chad's arms were wrapped around her waist. Sonny and Chad pulled apart for air and they both blushed as they heard the giggles and cheers.

Chad hugged Sonny and spun her around. She laughed and when he pulled her to the couch, she let him take her. All the girls were awing and cooing. Chad lay down on the couch and pulled Sonny to his chest, they got comfortable and Chad pulled a blanket over them. Soon they drifted off…

At around 6 am the door flew open and a lady walked in, she had no uniform and didn't look like she was at work. Chad and Sonny awoke from the light and all the girls groaned and tossed to cover their eyes. Chad gently pushed Sonny off of him and went up to the lady and examined her. She wasn't too tall and had long black hair that waved down to her waist; she had piercing hazel eyes and had a small beauty mark under her eyes. She smiled at Chad and waved. Chad grimaced and yawned.

"Who are you, what are you doing in here, and why are you here?" Chad said his voice hoarse from just waking up. The woman nodded and gave a grin to all of them.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Cooper! Good morning girls!" She waved, at Sonny and the girls and they waved back. "Sorry to interrupt your sleep, I am your arranged wake up call and I will also be the tour guide for this evening! Good bye!" She said and shut the door behind her as she left.

They all stared blankly at Chad and then at the door. Chad yawned and returned to the couch. He smiles at Sonny and she smiles back. He leans in and gives her a warm, sweet kiss which soon turns into a full blown make out session. The girls all coughed and giggled and Sonny pulled away and blushed, while his mouth made a "WOW" movement. He turned to Sonny and winked; she giggles and pushes him down. He kisses her forehead and trails the kisses all the way to her nose then to her lips, then he pulls the blanket over them and they all fall asleep.

I am sorry for not updating in so long guys! I want to finish this story by Chapter 12! No one likes the story much so I have my doubts! PLUS I want to start a challenge! Broken down will be finished too!

P.S. The tour guide will be me! :D I just had too…. I like to become my characters… :( not really lol

There is a very very VERY lonely green button under this sentence! Please click it and give it some love! ( No really it is lonely!)


	9. Important Authors Note! Please Read!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE….

I am sorry but the next chapter will be the end of The Beginning guys! I'm going to make it 3xs longer though… I am kinda sick of typing this story and I wanna stop it… So this is just a quick note, and for a sneak peak for the next chapter…

They are gonna go on the tour and go to the restaurant and during the day he will give Sonny clues to the surprise, and Chad will give Sonny a surprise at the end of the chapter… (read to find out)

_**I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL **_**IF**_**: NOTE THE **_**IF**_**: The NEXT CHAPTER RECIEVES MORE THAN 45 REVIEWS! **_

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ITS FINE JUST PLEASE REVIEW! I CANT BREATHE WITHOUT THESE THINGS!! :'(

Sorry guys :D But I know not many people like this story because of the reviews. The last chapter only got 2 reviews :(

LOVE, Anastaysha Marie Sue


	10. A Surprise No one Expected!

Hey Guys!

Ana here, I'm sorry for not updating in like a year lol But This chapter will be the end! I don't like to write extremely long stories! And Thank you all who have reviewed, I will Right a Sequel called, "The End" It's just a little into the future, More info will be once I start that! I AM REALLY grateful to everyone who has reviewed!

ARIGATO! ~Thank you!

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**NOPOV (third person I guess) Sonny's thoughts is **_**italicized**_** and Chad's are **_**bold, italicized**_**, any other character is **_**underlined, italicized**_**.**

A Surprise No one Expected.

_then he pulls the blanket over them and they all fall asleep._

Chad awakens only to find pancakes being waved over his head by Sonny, He gets up and eats quickly and everyone watches T.V… He suddenly gets up to make an announcement.

"Alright girls, Change into your lovely formals because we about to take a tour and have a lovely dinner!" Chad quickly announced and everyone began to go change.

Chad and the girls step out in lovely formalities,(AN: Imaginatiooonn :P) Chad only stared at Sonny. Sonny only stared at Chad. Girls look between the 2 and groan, which causes them to both blush and giggle.

They enter the limo to where the tour bus will begin, as soon as they got there the same lady who had woke them up was waiting for them, they all stepped out and filed into the bus, Sonny and Chad were pulled away from each other… Melanie and Lucy pulled Sonny next to them and Mary and Jasmine took Chad. The couple sighed.

"Hello! My name is Anne and I will be your tour guide, all we are going to see is a quick view of Hollywood then drop you all at the five star restaurant that Mr. Cooper has selected. Please enjoy the Tour!", The tour guide's, Anne, voice boomed through the speakers.

As the tour progressed Sonny received a text from Chad….

_Hey Sonny, Roses are red, the curtains are blue, a home is a place, where we'll be soon._

Puzzled, Sonny just shook her head and continued on with her tour, after a few more stops, she received another one.

_A ring on your finger and a baby in arm, a husband so handsome that your always alarmed, wondering when, how and why this happened, you say "Alright, its time to pay the taxes."_

She was bewildered by this one, what was he saying!? She thought of these as clues to something… She just shook her head as they rounded their last stop before the restaurant. She looked at the time and it was already 5:30, she shrugged her shoulders and watched as the Hollywood sign came into view, she gasped at its size and how white it looks up close! She felt her phone buzz and she opened up her new text message from Chad.

_In Hollywood we came to meet, slowly our love became more then petite, it grew and grew and was left to be hidden but now our love is never to be forbidden._

_Sonny if you string these all you should understand it by the time we get to the restaurant_

_What in the world is all this? Chad I don't get it tells me when we get there! ~Sonny M._

The bus finally arrived at the restaurant and everyone got up and fixed themselves up. They filed out glamorously and Chad arm locked with Sonny as they entered the lovely restaurant. They sat at a table big enough for everyone to have their own course. But Sonny and Chad still sat next to each other. Everyone in the group smiled and giggled at the couple. Both of them blushed.

They ordered a course each, the restaurant was fabulous, red clothed tables lovely beige walls, the smell of fresh fruit and deserts flowing in the air, the comfortable chairs that anyone would want, Sonny seemed impressed, so did the rest.

They chatted and joked and they all enjoyed the evening…

"So did you figure the hints out yet Sonny?" Chad asked, smiling…

"No, Chad, I have no clue how to string them together… They just confused me…" Sonny breathed, giving up.

"What hints?" Melanie asked.

"I sent her some texts to hint her about something… Want me to read 'em out loud?" Chad replied.

"Sure why not?" Mary said.

"Okay the first I sent was… _Hey Sonny, Roses are red, the curtains are blue, a home is a place, where we'll be soon." _Chad repeated.

"Awes!" The 4 girls said in unison.

Sonny blushes and Chad smiles and moves on.

"Number 2!_ A ring on your finger and a baby in arm, a husband so handsome that your always alarmed, wondering when, how and why this happened, you say "Alright, its time to pay the taxes." Chad repeated_

The girls stared at Sonny. She stared back.

"And Number 3. _In Hollywood we came to meet, slowly our love became more then petite, it grew and grew and was left to be hidden but now our love is never to be forbidden." _Chad repeated lastly.

The girls all smiled and understood completely but Lucy shook her head and said, "How in the world can you not understand what all those mean!?"

Sonny laughed just as Chad patted Sonny's shoulder.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**

She turned to face him and he grabbed her hand and she stared into his eyes.

"I know we are too young… I know that our love is real so, I want to promise you that sometime…" Chad began as Sonny began to breathe harder…

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

"Sometime in the future, I want you to stay with me, be with me, and I want you to be mine forever…so… Will you promise me that… You'll become my bride…in the future and beyond?",Chad proposed.

_What in the world… is he asking me to marry him in the future?!_

Chad pulls out a gorgeous silver ring (AN: Imagine the design on it)that would fit Sonny's finger perfectly, and smiled at her. Sonny was still in shock and tried to breathe…and think about it.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart_

_What should I say?! I don't know what to do!!!_

Before ……you tell him goodbye……

Sonny breathes in deeply… and lets herself cool down before answering…

"I honestly don't know what to say!" Sonny breathes…

"I'll say it for you if you want me too…" Jasmine giggles…

Sonny grins at Chad and nods her head fiercely, but not enough to ruin her hair.

Chad grins, a genuine grin and gently places the ring on her finger and kisses her.

Sonny blushes and gives Chad a hug and stares at her lovely ring. Chad stares at Sonny in awe and sighs.

"I Love you Sonny…" Chad says quietly so no one can hear and then returns to eating.

Sonny, hearing what he said smiles and puts her mouth to his ear and whispers…

"I love you too, Chad." Then pulls back, leaving the bewildered Chad smiling in happiness.

The End! Thanks guys! The sequel will be called "The End"! Thanks again!

1,230 words Anastaysha Marie Sue


End file.
